


Touchdown

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sticky Sex, inappropriate use of sports lingo, incest kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eject has some interesting phrases during interface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a movement with Eject porn

Eject was a pleasantly enthusiastic lover - one that Rewind was always eager to entertain. And, while Rewind did enjoy their time together, and did indeed adore Eject, he did notice some odd quirks about Eject. Particularly while in the throes of passion.

“Coming down the fifty yard line,” panted Eject, his hips pistoning in energetic strokes. Rewind groaned loudly beneath him, in both frustration and pleasure as Eject hit a bundle of sensitive nodes. His pace quickened as overload approached, and Rewind’s valve rippled eagerly in anticipation.

“I think he’s going for the touchdown,” whooped Eject, his motions becoming more erratic. Rewind huffed beneath him, more than used to the display. 

“He shoots, he scores!” howled Eject, transfluid shooting from his spike as he buried himself to the hilt in the contracting valve. Rewind’s overload was much more quiet as he simply road out the waves of pleasure with a long, drawn-out moan.

Eject’s vents roared loudly in his post-overload haze, his optics fritzing as energy crackled around his frame. Beneath him, Rewind was in a similar state as he struggled to calm his venting.

“I think that was some MVP material right there,” he said as he nuzzled Rewind’s mask. Groaning, Rewind carefully extracted himself from Eject, rolling onto his side and slipped into recharge.


End file.
